


First of Many

by cowboykylux



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When Charlie asks if he can go down on you, and you confess no one's ever done that for you before, he is determined to make it up for you with a day in bed.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 24





	First of Many

“What do you _mean_ no one’s gone down on you before?” He blinks, frowning up at you over the newspaper.

You’re out in the backyard, enjoying a quiet morning together. Henry’s at a sleepover with one of his buddies from school, and Charlie doesn’t have to pick him up for another couple hours, leaving the two of you with some much needed alone time.

He had asked outright, if he could eat you out, asked as if he were asking what the weather was outside, and it had caught you so off-guard that you confess almost immediately that no one’s ever asked, no one’s ever done that for you.

Charlie thought that was incredulous.

“It’s not something that many guys are into.” You reply, trying to explain that too many men expect their girl to suck their cock but won’t return the favor. It’s why you’d broken up with some boyfriends in the past.

“That’s – that’s just fucking criminal.” Charlie sets the newspaper down, already getting up from the little patio set outside, already holding out his hand and gesturing for you to follow him inside, shaking his head, genuinely upset. “Let me make it up to you.”

“You’re serious.” Your eyes widen – you had never met anyone so passionate about eating pussy before.

“Baby I’ve never been more serious about anything in my entire life.” Charlie only licks his lips, wetting them, getting them ready for you, and when you take his hand, your stomach swoops and flutters.

He brings you straight up to the bedroom and you tug off all your clothes the minute the door closes behind you. It’s bright and airy in the room, the curtains are open and you can hear birds chirping. You feel like a princess, some regal thing, your hands shaking with eager anticipation. Charlie’s stripped down too when you turn around to face him, and he gathers you up in a sweeping kiss, pressing affection into your skin as his hands skim up your back.

“Are you nervous?” He asks, walking you back towards the bed, laying you down.

“No, excited.” You grin, your knees falling apart, the soft sheets rustling. Your nipples perk up from the sensations of his hands as they roam up your thighs, and your heart races in your throat as you let out a laugh, “I’m – oh fuck Charlie, I’m so excited.”

Charlie grins, licks his lips and climbs up onto the bed with you, manhandles you around so he can best support himself on the mattress, so he can stay down there as long as he’d like. You let him, go willingly where he moves you, your toes already flexing and curling as Charlie’s arms wrap under your thighs.

“Tell me what you want, I want to hear you, don’t hold back.” He smiles, and you smile, giving him a nod, giving him permission.

He spends time kissing your thighs, your hips. His hands hold you steadily in place as he sucks and nips at the inner crease of your legs, as his nose trails over the soft skin below your belly button. He gets you open, gets you so beautifully relaxed for him with those kisses, gets you wet. So wet in fact, that when his tongue finally makes the first slow lick up your slit, your pussy accepts him easily, slippery and slick.

You gasp, hand winding its way into his hair, tightening your grip on his soft waves as he licks again again again, slow and careful movements, all the way up to your clit where he suckles sweetly and smiles against how stiff it’s becoming.

“Mmmm, yes, yes right there honey.” Your head lolls to the side when his thumbs spread your pussy for him and he can get better suction on your clit, your back arches ever so slightly, hips pushing closer to Charlie’s face.

His eyes are closed as he slurps up your slick, his breathing steady and even even as his hands tremble. You know he wants to be rough, wants to make you shout out, and in time you will, you will. But this first time, he wants to be gentle with you, careful with you, wants to show that your pussy is something to be celebrated and treated with utmost respect.

He grazes his teeth against your clit just enough to elicit another gasp, a moan, another thick drool of your juices onto the sheets, and he pulls away to eagerly lap it up, not wanting anything to go to waste. He sucks down your folds, tongue plunging inside your cunt to rub and wriggle against your walls, coaxing more onto his chin.

He returns to your clit as you moan moan moan, and with your pussy nice and stretched and loose for him, he shoves three fingers in all the way to the knuckles, searches for your gspot and finds it with little effort. Your eyes fly open and your hips buck up involuntarily as he massages your walls and sucks hard hard hard on your clit, pleasure sparking through you.

“Oh!! Charlie – oh, I’m –!” Your throat clicks, and you swear you can feel Charlie smiling down there against your pussy as he just strokes you through an orgasm that has your whole body floating, knees clamping down around his head, holding him in place, not daring to let him go.

He licks and sucks and fingers you through it, humming and grinning and chuckling against how your hips rock down onto his tongue as you ride out the high of pleasure. You’re not even finished coming, body trembling against Charlie, when you let out a breathy laugh and tug on his earlobe.

“Can we do that again?” You ask, chest rising and falling as you gulp down air, wanting more, wanting so much more.

“Oh sweetie I’m not finished with you yet.” Charlie grins, and you can only bite at your lips and try not to conceal your excitement, because now that you’ve both had a taste of this pleasure, you’re certain you’re never going to want it to stop.


End file.
